titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Old Enemy, New Threat
Team Titan Think Tank Issue 40 "Power War"- Part Five "Old enemy, New Threat." Front cover- The Think Tank and the Tyrants stand together, looking upward,in an appropriate mixture of fear and awe, as a massive orange-red glow washes over all of them The comic opens with the possesed, bald human, host to Icarus's spirit, flying above the Think Tank and the Tyrants army; Dark Magician hovers behind him. A massive amount of red-orange energy bursts out of the host body in all directions. Around the body, clutching its head, within the veil of energy, are holes in the energy forming a wickedly grinning mouth and two massive eyes "Yessssss... finally free of the shackles of the body Avalon cursed me into... thank you, oh Red Buddha, your enedlesly boring life finally meant something... with its end!" The red energy tears itself out the human host body as it is flung to the ground, landing partially on top of the discarded Caber body, in front of Cain. The human form is motionless, whether alive or dead, it is not immediately obvious, beyond that. The energy coalesces into a human sized shape, vaguely humanoid in appearance, though physical features are incoherent. The hands and feet seem to resemble claws, the mouth large, and the red wings of Icarus are apparent and larger than the form itself. He looks down, but he cannot see the Think Tank (as the reader sees) but can see the Militia, and the Tyrants, and Yu, as he has been talking with Kaan'Qsst. "I am free of physical form, and unlike the Buddha, I have control! Who dares face me!" "I'll give that a go" says Damage Control. He raises his sonic cannons up at Icarus, unseen by him, shown as partially transparent to the reader. He fires from each cannon a line of closely linked purple circles, to represent the sonic energy, on either side there is an EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE sound effect. The energy strikes Icarus, but it just alters his glow to purple for a moment. "If that was an attack, I fail to be impressed!" Icarus bellows down The Great Briton flies upward. "Evil is never impressed by heroes, yet no matter what..." He flies right into Icarus "Evil ALWAYS..." and out of the other side. He looks back, somewhat confused "... Falls?" "He's immune to my sonics!" Damage Control calls out "But he didn't react to Flag Boy, which means we're still invisible to him! Find something that works, smart asses", le Qui adds. Cain is looking down at the Caber body in front of him, needle-like teeth grit and fists held tight "Cain...don't make me r...regret doing this.." Tonic tinkers with her dart launcher. It sends off four darts...in completely different directions, one each at Cain, Yu, Iron Jack and Mr Psychic. She then darts over to the body of Icarus's former host, crouching down next to it a little clumsily, and checking for any signs of life. "Hey- oh wait, new powers again, right?" asks Iron Jack "Right. More temporary action Surge" Cain twitches back to the present with a quick left-right look and a hiss "This man is s...still alive!" says Tonic. "Unfortunately, our healer is currently in Big Hero Mode", says Iron Jack. Katana picks up the unconscious man. "I will take him to safety." They both phase out of existance. Kaan'Qsst looks up at the beast. "Hmm. His betrayal is sooner than expected. Still, better to eradicate him in a contained environment." Kaan'Qsst creates jet boosters from his nano-armour. "More appropriate defence is required." He looks to his fellows, and to Yu. "I suggest you distract him, whilst I gather the means to contain him." He then flies over to Caber and Cain, without further ado. "This robot lacks its brain, it is now merely armour. In respect to you, old ally, I will ask before I wear it." He bends down, staring into the eyes of the much smaller raptor. "As much as I'd love to make time to get... heroically sentimental, right now," he says with troubled eyes, "The CABER robot was an energy absorber and... and, I've experience with... energy foes are rather difficult to battle without that sort of power." "A warrior is nothing without his armour." Kaan'Qsst gives Cain a nod of respect. "And without logic to bind his emotions." He touches the CABER robot as it disintegrates and Kaan'Qsst adopts the black sheen as his face is covered by the red visor, though he still has Kaan'Qsst's proportions and forehead and chin horns. Bio-Luminal keeps loyally at Kaan'Qssts toes. "No light, old friend, I doubt it will harm this foe" Kaan'Qsst says to the little gas-filled amphbious creature. Out of one of the still open teleportation portals crawls the stealth-armoured form of SHADE. The portal is 100ft away from the Think Tank, the Tyrants have their backs turned, so he is not highly noticeable "Cerberus, give me something here", he thinks "Enemy form is pure energy, Nullifier bullets will be ineffective. Form out of physical parameters to defeat", says Cerberus 2. "Polarising bio-electric signature to attempt to counteract energy effects" adds Cerberus 2. "So what, I just lie here and wait for it to kill everyone here?" SHADE asks "Physical attack, impossible", Cerberus 2 repeats. "Huh. Fair enough." SHADE trains his sniper rifle on the combatants. Fraud looks up at Icarus... unfortuantely, like the rest of the Tyrants, he can't see any of the Think Tank right now other than Master of Arms. He whips out his megaphone. "All right, super-duper army... fliers, take him, ranged guys, hit him with everything you got!" The fliers blast and fly through Icarus, but do nothing at all. A variety of energy bolts, quills, bone spikes and the like fly through the air, but nothing hits Icarus. "Shall I call the rest in?" Fraud calls to Kaan'Qsst "No, hold them back!" Kaan'Qsst calls back "Hahahahahaah... YOUR ARMY CANNOT STOP ME! STEP OUT OF MY WAY, AND PERHAPS I WILL LET YOU LIVE! ONLY THOSE WHO STAND WITH THE SOCIETY DOGS ARE MY ENEMIES!" Icarus calls out. Dark Magician whispers something in Icarus's ears. "Well yes, I suppose they have ''decided their allegiance... VERY WELL! I cannot see you,little Titans, but no matter... I ''feel ''you... I ''feel ''your Fire... and I will have it..." he looks at Kaan'Qsst "And the Fire of your army, most of all, Kaan'Qsst." Kaan'Qsst "Oh shard'zt. Fraud, pull them out n-" The energy form of Icarus holds out its hands. As every mutant in the area suddenly feels a horrid feeling crawl over them and they all have a blaze of orange energy leap from their eyes and mouth. Null raises up his hands, white energy glowing round them. He sees the mutant energies fly out of the Militia as they start dropping out of the sky. He lowers his hands, as the glow from them ceases. "Blitzkrieg, your evil is undone" he thinks "And I am free." And only Yu, Master of Disguise is next to him to really notice the significance of his lack of action. Atomic gestures up, and the flying,now non-mutants, fall safely, though all are unconscious. The entire army drops unconious, as energy is torn out of them, mutations disappearing, as the energies flow into Icarus. Gunn Jr. is hit with a bolt like lightning. His blind eyes pained as he staggers backwards. The lightning throbs and grows fat like a leach at feast, before it disappates. He staggers to a knee, a cry of pain and frustration. ."How much more can they take from me?!" He thinks. Mr Psychic stumbles and rubs the bridge of his nose with a finger and thumb after taking a hit, "There's that urge to use a dinner fork to eat my salad again..." Atomic staggers and clutches the arm she had gestured with, screaming in agony as it slowly discintegrates from the fingers upwards, leaving in its place a vaguely arm-shaped cloud of ash... With each piece of mutant energy consuemed, Icarus grows larger, as the energy of more than fifty mutants [pumps into him "Yesss... the FIrrrrrrrrrrrre.... it BURRRRRRRRRNS stronggger than everr BEFOOOORRRE!" he calls out in ectasy Cain drops to a crouch, turning deep red, attempting to breathe fire into the air to keep back the energy - this holds back a few tendrils, but some still claw at him. There is a repeat of "the many deaths of Red Buddha" in his mind and his utters a deep "No..!" and flares his wings, dismissing the rest of the tendrils and looking up in a rage again. Mister Tops stands just behind Cain, as Cain keeps the alien energy at bay, as he closes his eyes, in an almost meditative manner. Still clutching her 'arm', Atomic looks around at the others, her eyes filled with a mixture of pain and confusion while checking that all of the no longer mutants have landed safely. Null stands arms, slackening as he lets the mutant energies be torn from him. Though his faceless mask seems to be gazing towards Atomic. Yu, Master of Disguise moves behind Null, as the energies seem to not flow from him "My Order already outcast me for this mutation, I am not so eager to have it taken!" the criminal Yu spits out Null does respond. He continues to stare at Atomic. Yu looks to Fraud, who drops his megaphone and collapses as the energies are taken from him. Tommy Gunn's face hits the dashboard as he falls unconscious "Coward..." Master of Arms says, as he looks at the Master of Disguise. All of the Think Tank become visible as Le Qui calls out, and then collapses, as his energies are taken too. Biohazard launches his Gunn suit into the air. "You scum-stealing BAST-" As the green radioactive energy blasts out of Biohazrad's eyes, through the helm of the suit. The suit gently falls to the floor. Afterwards, it is unmoving. And with that last piece of energy, Icarus finishes growing. As his energy form, gargoyle like in shape, flies in the air above the team. Icarus is 250ft high. Iron Jack and Damage Control, both cyborgs, are still standing along with Kaan'Qsst, Bio-Luminal, Null and Yu of the Tyrants, and SHADE stil wathcing it all secretly. Great Briton flies now asa lone hero in the air, looking upon the terifying majesty of Icarus. Dark Magician, floating not far from him smiles. "Now, ''that's ''chaos." The comic zooms out to show the Think Tank and the remaining Tyrants standing amidst around 50 unconscious, energy drained bodies The comic cuts to Sonne, still sat in Lightning, beside his now unconsious father "Zarking Fardwards- Dad!? Gaah!" he slams his hands onto the dashboards "Go! GO! Why aren't you going?!" "Lightning programmed to follow voice commands of Samuel Thomas Gunn" it says "DAD, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY!" "Kaan'qsst..." Cain hisses, sparing the large alien only a brief glance as he continues to glare daggers at the Large Icarus, "Do you expect anything *unfortunate* would happen, were one of us to absorb this Icarus fellow..?" "In your case, I cannot say. in my case... I was created with the ability to absorb the powers of technology into myself. This has included sentient machines, and never before, have I ever been affected by other minds. Such things have always been removed upon transferral. I believe I will be capable of absorbing him safely. Though I would not decry assistance in this manner." "Splendid." Cain says, as the panel starts to show his neck turning a pale blue, "Because I'm REALLY in the mood for a scheme..." "Excellent. It seems that ''some ''Tyrants possess the ability to stand together." "...What can I do, Cain? Tell me how I can help..." Atomic calls over to him through gritted teeth "Since it s...seems that d...did nothing to me and all..." "Unless you can whip up a nice little bottle to put this genie back in, or you've some mad scheme to rip those stolen powers back out of him... I'm afraid you may be best off handling those who needs their powers to live, my dear." Null looks behind him, to where the portals are now gone and then to the Think Tank, Kaan'qsst and Bio-Luminal and, perhaps surpsingly, sprints over to them. He pushes his way past everyone else, to get to Atomic "Bethoni... what have they done to you..." the man sounds aghast, though his expressions are unseen under the mask. The comic then cuts to the Yus, now left stood together. Master of Disguise turn upon Arms. "You. Because of you, Icarus now stands against all of us. Was this just so you could remove all of our mutations, just like your pathetic little Order tauight you?" Yu turns upon the other Yu, with a look of annoyance more than anything. "No. I did the right thing, Master of ''Disguise. Now the real demons have shown their true colours. What are yours?" "The Order. Allow me to expel one of them." He then brings a hand out for a kung-fu chop Yu lunges forward, throwing up a forearm to block the chop, his other elbow held before his nemesis' throat. His teeth are gritted. "Does it never end?!? Do you have any ''decency in you?!?" "You accuse ''me of indecency? It is the Order ''that sent you here to punish me for a murder of I ''never comitted!" "Now is not the time!" "Oh yes, that might be the case... due to the monstrosity caused by your actions, oh paragon of good will!" He gestures up at Icarus. Master of Arms narrows his eyes. "Then why do you not help fix my 'mess', huh? If you are so noble." He leans in "Oh, I never claimed to be noble. I simply wished you to know that those who sent you are what caused that fall."He then walks away from Master of Arms, towards the others. Masters of Arms harshly brushes imaginary dust from his sleeves, disdainfully. Mr Psychic, still somewhat reeling from the attack, shakes it off and presses a button on his top hat, firing a beam at Icarus. "Well then, let's see if we can learn anything from you, eh?" Icarus reels slightly as the beam makes contact with him "Argh... PSYCHICS... I HATE ''PSYCHICS!" "Most interesting... my good fellows, it would appear that our energy-being friend up there wishes to absorb the energy of the dimensional pocket itself in order to escape." "Interesting...? He's going to bloody kill us all!" says Iron Jack "Which is why we're going to stop him before he accomplishes that, dear boy." "Wait..." Iron Jack check his ammo "All right. Maybe something to disrupt his energy form then." "No it wouldn't...it is not pure energy but pure quantum energy...it would just....send us back to the real world...though Icarus could then send us...almost anywhere...." Atomic theorises. "Not if i send him to hell first", says Iron Jack. "And be able to do...anything..." Atomic continues. Iron Jack loads his rifle and fires, as the bullet streaks with a blue energy glow. The bullet rips through Icarus' energy skin, travelling to the middle of him, releasing crackles of blue energy, as Icarus screams, his body move in and out of synchronisity. "Nearly worked... we need to find some way to overload him!" Master of Arms appears in their midst with a flash of light at that point, straightening up as he arrives and looking over his allies grimly. "I do not know the specifics, but I saw what that last attack did to the monster." He nods at Iron Jack. "We need to co-ordinate, and hit him with every disruptive ability we have, all at the same time." "Nice to have a fellow tactician onboard. You got that, everyone, hero or criminal, doesn't matter... you want to get out of here in tact, then if you can disrupt any in any way, then you need to attack with me on MY SIGNAL!" Iron Jack calls out. "You think I cannot hear you, Iron Jack? I ''could ''tear the walls of this dimension down... but since you are so keen to stop me, lets see how useful you and your allies are without the energies of your machines..." "Oh sh-" Electricial energy starts to fly out of Iron Jack. And of all the technological sources nearby. Energy is ripped out of Lightning, but Sonne's armour is shielded by the car. Energy is torn from Atomic's launchers. Master of Arms and Cain conceal and protect their tech "Oh Carborandum...." Atomic curses "Sorry, Cain...so much for my job here..." Mr Psychic's equipment seems unaffected. Kaan'Qsst absorbs the energy travelling towards him, as he raises an armoured hand. Iron Jack's cybenetic armour retracts back into his skin. "-it", he completes. He collapses as his cybernetic legs turn off. "Still got one arm to shoot you... you flying, overrated manic!" he yells at Icarus. The energy is sucked out of DC's sonic cannons. "Sooooooooooooo many powerrrrrrrrrrrrs.... and since you plan to strike me..." Icarus wavers "Let me use the power you used to conceal yourselves from me." And he disappears. "Next time, lets I don't know..." Iron Jack looks, just able to raise his increcibly heavy head at Mr Psychic "communicate our plan ''psychically." End of issue.